The Scepter of Anubis
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "Aftermath". A group of demons seek a powerful artifact, and it's up to the Charmed Ones to stop them.
1. Part 1

The Scepter of Anubis  
  
The sequel to "Aftermath". I do own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
Phoebe woke up with a start, and looked around fearfully for a few moments until she felt Cole's arms around her and relaxed. Ever since she remembered Cole's 'death', she had been having nightmares that he was gone and she was alone. But seeing his face and feeling his presence was always enough.  
  
She looked behind her into his sleeping face and smiled. As he slept, Cole's face relaxed and he looked almost peaceful. It always calmed her and reminded her why she fell in love with him. As he slept, Phoebe could feel his inner goodness and love that drove him.  
  
Phoebe felt something pressing against her midsection, and fought not to laugh. Gabriel was cuddled against her yet again. Cole and Phoebe were almost at wits end trying to keep from laughing. Every night they put Gabriel to sleep in his own bed, and every morning they woke up with him cuddling in theirs. Yet they never heard him enter either their room or their bed. They finally shrugged it off as the powers of a Guardian.  
  
Phoebe's smile faded slightly as she looked at Gabriel's visage. Even now, a week later, his face still had a hollowed and emaciated look. Despite eating more than most armies (or so Piper complained) Gabriel was still thinner than normal. The week of constant power usage and lack of food really drained him. If only she'd been more supportive.  
  
Phoebe pushed those thoughts away forcibly. That was the past, and both Cole and Gabriel had forgiven her. Now it was time to move on, and reconnect with both of them. They were family, and nothing was going to get in their way. All they needed was a little time, and everything would be fine. Phoebe drifted back to sleep, content with those thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean you can't find it," Kreli shouted.  
  
The demon bowed slightly, and said, "Kreli, I have scoured the Underworld, and the book is not here. I am sorry."  
  
Kreli wordlessly snarled and gestured. The demon was slammed against the wall as the others in the room dived away. "Don't you understand the position I'm in? I can't wrest away the control of the Underworld from the Source without the Scepter, and I need the book to find it. Are you trying to keep me from my goal?"  
  
"Nnnnoooo.master," the demon gasped through the pressure. Suddenly, the pressure stopped and the demon fell to the ground.  
  
"I will spare you.this time. But in the future I would not fail me again," Kreli warned. He looked behind the group for a moment, and then waved his hand and commanded, "leave me, I must consider my next move."  
  
As the demons shimmered out, a robed and cowled figure appeared. He bowed low and said, "My lord Kreli, the future Source, you requested my presence."  
  
Kreli sat down heavily on his 'throne' and sighed, "Friend, all is lost. Those idiot underlings of mine couldn't find the book I need. I'm not sure what to do next."  
  
Friend shook his head, and said, "You mustn't lose hope. I told you when I came to you two weeks ago; you have a great destiny ahead as the Source. All of this is merely a small obstacle in your path, one you will triumph over."  
  
"I suppose, but what about the book?" Kreli demanded.  
  
"I took the liberty of tracking it down once I realized your lackey wouldn't find it," Friend replied. "It is not in the Underworld. Rather, it is on display at the San Francisco Museum in the Egyptian display. Send some men and retrieve it, and your path to power will be assured."  
  
Kreli nodded regally as he said, "You have been a worthy and trusted advisor, Friend. Trust me when I say you will be rewarded when I get what's coming to me."  
  
It seemed like Friend smiled as he said, "I have no doubt." There was a flash of sapphire around his eyes, and then he was gone.  
  
Kreli looked outwards and shouted, "Men, return. I have an assignment for you!"  
  
***  
  
"Come on Piper, hurry. We're going to be late," Paige stated impatiently.  
  
"Calm down, we'll get there in time," Piper remarked, "and we have enough time for breakfast."  
  
"I know, I know. But Michael's speaking in an hour at the museum, and you know how bad the traffic can get." Paige said anxiously.  
  
"Paige, honey, I know this is very important to you, but rest assured, we won't be late." Piper soothed.  
  
"Late for what?" Cole asked as he, Phoebe, and Gabriel came down the stairs.  
  
"Michael has been asked to give a presentation on some of the artifacts his parents donated to the Museum from their last expedition." Piper explained. She then groaned and said, "Slow down, Gabriel. The food's not going anywhere."  
  
Gabriel shrugged as he inhaled his fourth bagel and began to pour himself some cereal. "Sorry, I'm."  
  
"Really hungry? I think we get that," Piper finished.  
  
Gabriel grinned sheepishly as he added, "Sorry, but ever since I came back, I've always been starved. I can eat everything in sight, and two minutes later I'm hungry again."  
  
"Oh, no." Paige remarked in horror. "Could he be going through a growth spurt?"  
  
"What? He's less than a year old," Phoebe protested.  
  
"So, maybe his powers make him go through a growth spurt now," Paige countered.  
  
Piper was about to comment when Gabriel said, "Um.more please?"  
  
Piper looked at him and said, "You just ate 12 bagels, 9 eggs, four pancakes, and finished off an entire box of Cheerios in what, a minute? He's definitely going through a growth spurt, one I'm not sure the entire US farming system could handle."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just really hungry.could I raid the pantry?" Gabriel said hopefully.  
  
"Absolutely not! Look, we have to get going, why don't you three meet us at the museum. And keep that little black hole out of my pantry," Piper stated as she and Paige walked quickly to the door.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe, and they both started to laugh. "I guess I'll make something," Cole stated, "Want some oatmeal?" ***  
  
"Thanks for coming you guys," Michael said nervously.  
  
"Don't be silly baby," Paige chided, "I wouldn't have missed it."  
  
Michael grinned, and remarked, "Of course not, but it'll be nice to have at least one familiar face in the crowd."  
  
Paige saw how nervous he was, and soothed, "You'll be great. Don't worry."  
  
"You're right of course. It's just.hey, what's going on there?" Michael asked in puzzlement.  
  
The sisters turned to see someone walk through a door with a sign saying, "Exhibit closed. No trespassing."  
  
"Maybe he's a guard or works here," Paige suggested.  
  
"Dressed like that? I doubt it," Michael replied suspiciously. "We should take a look."  
  
"You go on in ten minutes," Paige pointed out.  
  
"So? I'm curious." Michael said with a shrug as he walked to the door. Paige looked at Piper, sighed, and then followed Michael.  
  
When they walked in quietly, they saw five men looking at each exhibit. Their leader was waiting impatiently, and snarled, "Hurry up. Kreli will have our livers for lunch if we don't find it."  
  
Paige looked and Piper and whispered, "Demons?"  
  
One of the men snarled and fired an energy ball at the wall. "This is pointless! Why are we wasting our time like this?"  
  
"Definitely demons," Piper replied softly.  
  
"I found it," one of the demons said excitedly. He handed the leader a book that looked ancient.  
  
"Excuse me," Piper said firmly, "Can I see your museum pass?"  
  
The demons whirled, and the leader glared, "Boy did you pick the wrong people to mess with."  
  
"Funny," Michael remarked," That was what I was going to say. Afarini Hrulgfi." A blast of light erupted from him, and the demons ducked instinctively.  
  
Before they could move, Piper gestured. A demon exploded, and the force of the explosion threw two others hard enough against the wall to make an impression in the rock.  
  
The leader's eyes widened, and he hissed, "Witches." He fired an energy ball, which Paige redirected back at him. "Fall back!"  
  
As the demons started to shimmer, Paige shouted, "BOOK!" The book orbed out of the demons hands just as they vanished.  
  
"Nice grab," Michael complemented.  
  
"What is this?" Paige wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to figure it, fast," Piper remarked.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT!" Kreli shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry," his minion said cringingly" the Book was in my hands, and then it wasn't."  
  
"That is unacceptable," Kreli muttered, "You failed me, and I cannot tolerate failure in my men." An energy ball appeared in his hands, and the minion began to back away in fear.  
  
"Master please, this witches were different. They were powerful. One of them blew up one of my men with a gesture, and slammed the others against the wall. I didn't know what I was up against, so I ran."  
  
Kreli paused and said thoughtfully, "The power of explosion.interesting. That sounds like the Charmed Ones." The energy ball disappeared as Kreli sat back down. "You are forgiven, for the witches were an unexpected complication. We must remedy the situation. Leave me, while I decide how to handle this."  
  
His men bowed quickly and vanished. Kreli looked up and said, softly, "Friend."  
  
The cowled figure appeared again and said, "You summoned me?"  
  
"The Charmed Ones are trying to interfere with my plans.I must stop them. Any suggestions?" Kreli mentioned.  
  
"I may have a few ideas worthy of your consideration," Friend replied.  
  
As he outlined the plan, Kreli grinned evilly. "Perfect, they'll never see it coming. With this plan and my men, I guarantee the Charmed Ones will be doomed."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

The Scepter of Anubis 2  
  
The sequel to "Aftermath". I do own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"Why did these demons want this book?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, we really didn't get a chance to ask them," Paige replied.  
  
"Look, we have Piper looking through the Book of Shadows to find your perps," Phoebe soothed, "Right now, we just need to figure out what they want."  
  
"I know, I know," Paige paced, "But this is so frustrating. Michael is still soothing the feathers of the museum people for being late to his speech. I just hate that this happened to him."  
  
"Paige, we all feel that way at times," Phoebe said softly, "but don't let it get you down. That way only leads to problems, trust me on that."  
  
Paige was about to respond when Gabriel and Cole appeared. "Anything," she asked hopefully.  
  
Cole shook his head, "No. Gabriel checked with the Guardians, and I used my contacts in the underworld. No one knows anything about this book, or what it means, or who wants it for what."  
  
"Is there anyone that can read it at least," Paige stated. "Michael is totally clueless on the language, and his parents are archeologists. He told me it's definitely Egyptian, but not any dialect he's seen before."  
  
"Let me try," Gabriel suggested, "I can usually read any language ever spoken or written." Gabriel bent over the book, and his eyes began to glow softly. The pages of the book began to turn rapidly, so fast the sisters didn't even see the writing on the page. After a few moments, Gabriel looked up and said, "It's a journal of someone called Cedrei the Mad. He seems to ramble about a lot of things, none of which makes sense.I don't know, there's a lot on flowers he saw.I have no idea why a demon would want this book."  
  
"Well, we've identified the demons," Piper said triumphantly as she and Leo walked down the stairs.  
  
"Who are they?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"They're called Skiosh demons, and are the fanatics of the Underworld," Leo explained, "They generally follow a faction leader, doing whatever he says. They are great believers in order and blind obedience, which means they're working for someone else."  
  
"That's all.Leo, check with the Elders, see what they know. They are younger than the Guardians, and might know more than they would. Take Piper with you," Gabriel mentioned. Leo nodded, and he and Piper orbed out.  
  
"That's just great.we don't know why they want the book, and we don't know who they're working for. I just hope Michael has better luck at the museum." Paige muttered darkly.  
  
***  
  
"Great speech, Mr. Errant," the curator said effusively.  
  
"Thank you, and please call me Michael. Again, I deeply apologize for being late today, I had personal problems to deal with," Michael apologized.  
  
"I suppose I can forgive you.if you promise to come again," the curator said jokingly.  
  
"I'd love to," Michael promised, "Now I really need to get going." Michael turned, and began to walk rapidly out of the museum. He wanted to get home quickly so he could help figure out about these demons. Michael was going to call for Paige as soon as he was alone.  
  
Michael was just rounding the corner when he felt strong hands appear out of nowhere. They clamped one hand over his mouth, and the other over his midsection. Michael felt cloth against his mouth, and then he smelled a strange smell. Suddenly, the world began to dim and grow less focused. The last thing Michael saw was one of the demons from this morning, grinning at him.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, we may be on to something," Piper declared exhitedly as she and Leo appeared.  
  
"What, what is it?" Paige demanded.  
  
"Does the name "Cedrei" sound familiar," Leo asked.  
  
"That's the name on the book," Gabriel responded.  
  
"Then that confirms it," Leo nodded, "Cedrei was a follower of Anubis, an ancient and powerful evil. Rumor has it he was the last person to see the Scepter of Anubis."  
  
"What is that?" Phoebe wondered.  
  
"It's a powerful scepter used by the leaders of Anubis's followers," Leo replied. "There are no written accounts of its power, but it was rumored to give its wielder limitless power, as well as a permanent shield of invincibility. Any demon who wielded that would be unstoppable."  
  
"Now we know why the demons want the Scepter, but what does this book have to do with it? It's all gibberish," Gabriel mentioned.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we do know that Cedrei was the last surviving member of the Order of Anubis. They were all destroyed in a crusade or purge of some sort centuries ago. He was incredibly paranoid, and also incredibly brilliant. My guess, the book is linked to the Scepter somehow.but finding that out could take some time." Leo murmured.  
  
"Time we don't have," Paige stated. "We need to figure this out before the demons make their move,"  
  
"Too late," Phoebe interrupted. The group turned and saw one of the demons from this morning appear in front of them.  
  
"What do you want," Piper said coldly.  
  
The demon bowed, and said, "I bring you a message from my most powerful lord,"  
  
"Give me one good reason not to blow you up and ignore that message," Paige threatened.  
  
The demon held up a single lock of hair. It was brown and slightly wet, but Paige recognized it instantly, "Michael."  
  
"Exactly. We have your husband, and his condition is entirely determined by your actions." The demon replied.  
  
"We're listening." Gabriel said tensely.  
  
"In exactly two hours, you will proceed to the Underworld. You will leave the book behind, and we will return Michael. Any incursions before then will cause us to give you a piece of him that won't grow back. Any attempts to double cross us, and you'll be finding pieces for months. Understand?"  
  
"Perfectly," Piper said. She gestured, and the demon exploded.  
  
"Piper, what are we going to do?" Paige said hysterically.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll think of something.we have to." Gabriel stated softly.  
  
***  
  
"Did they get the message?" Kreli demanded.  
  
"The demon did not return, so we're." another demon began, but Kreli laughed.  
  
"They got it then. Excellent. Everything is going according to plan. Shortly, the universe will be mine! Leave me."  
  
As the demons shimmered out, Kreli walked forward and pulled Michael's head up. "Enjoying the view?"  
  
Michael was dangling over a pit of fire. The flames were not actually burning him, but the heat was very uncomfortable, and Michael fought not to squirm. He was sweating profusely, but he managed to spit on the demon's face.  
  
Kreli's grin widened as he said, "Keep up that spirit.you'll need it. Don't worry, you'll be going back to your family just in time for me to destroy them all. Once I get the Scepter, the Charmed Ones days are numbered."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Part 3

The Scepter of Anubis 3  
  
The sequel to "Aftermath". I do own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Paige said hysterically. "Our time is almost up, and we still don't have any ideas."  
  
"Paige, you need to calm down. This isn't helping Michael," Piper soothed. "I'm sure Cole and Gabriel will find them, don't worry. All you can do right now is wait, and finish this all purpose vanquishing potions. We'll get Michael back, and then we'll teach these demons what happens when they try and hurt the ones we love."  
  
"You're right, it's just." Paige began, but stopped as Cole and Gabriel appeared. Her face brightened, and she said, "You found." she trailed off as they both shook their heads.  
  
"I thought we were getting close, when Gabriel suddenly grabbed me and we shimmered out," Cole explained. He looked to his son for an explanation, but Gabriel simply shrugged.  
  
"We were out of time, and we had to get back in case they sent someone else to escort us," Gabriel offered. He turned to go, but not before Cole saw the look in his eyes, a look that he was all too familiar. It was the look he got whenever he was lying and hiding something.  
  
Cole followed Gabriel, who left the living room and began staring at the book. "Want to tell me truth about what is going on?" Cole asked softly.  
  
Gabriel turned, and replied, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't try to act puzzled Gabriel, I know you too well. You just lied to Paige, and I want to know the real reason you pulled us out."  
  
Gabriel's expression flattened as he said, "I'm sorry, father, but I can't. Not yet. I promise I will, but not just yet. Trust me, please."  
  
Cole looked deep into Gabriel's eyes, and almost fell over by what he saw in them. "Alright, I'll trust you. If you'll excuse me." Cole made a hasty retreat, all to forget what he saw in Gabriel's eyes.  
  
Fear.  
  
***  
  
"You're sure they'll go for the trade," Kreli said in a worried voice.  
  
"Relax, future Source," Friend replied as he seemed to grin beneath his cowl, "One of their companions is imperiled; of course they will come to trade. And once you use the book to lead you to the Scepter, the entire Underworld will fall to their knees in homage of your awesome power. Just be patient for a little while longer, and all will be in place."  
  
Kreli was about to respond, when a gong sounded. His face hardened as he said, "It's time."  
  
***  
  
"It's time to go. Everyone got the potions?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Each sister and Leo held up two potions. Phoebe nodded, and said, "Where's the book?"  
  
"Right here," Gabriel mentioned as he walked in. "Let's go. Everyone be on guard, this could easily be a deception."  
  
"Only one way to find out if it is.Gabriel, you do the honors." Paige muttered.  
  
Gabriel nodded, and the world faded. When the group could see again, they found themselves in an antechamber of the Underworld. As soon as they were there, seven demons appeared, two holding Michael firmly by the arms.  
  
Paige bit back a gasp when she saw the condition Michael was in. Blood and sweat had stained his shirt, and he had multiple bruises and lacerations on his face. She glared at the demons and said, "Why is he injured?"  
  
"We promised he'd be alive, that's all," the lead demon said with a smirk. "Whether he stays that way depends on if you hand over the book right now."  
  
Paige looked over at Gabriel, who nodded and slowly approached. His eyes strayed to each demon and to Michael, and a frown crossed his face briefly. He then handed the book over to the lead demon and said softly, "Return Michael.NOW!"  
  
"Sure," the lead demon said with a smirk. He gestured, and the two demons heaved Michael towards Paige. The group circled to catch him in panic, and both Piper and Gabriel threw out their arms to hold him. However, their powers had no effect, and Paige bit back a shocked gasp. As she reached out to touch him, Michael seemed to pass through her body. A few moments later, Michael vanished.  
  
She looked up, but the demons were gone, "Those sons of bitches double-crossed us."  
  
"Let's hunt those bastards down, right now!" Piper said heatedly.  
  
"No, we are getting out of here, immediately," Gabriel interjected.  
  
"What, those bastards gave us an illusion, and now they have the book. What possible reason would we have to do that?" Paige almost shrieked. "Argue back at the Manor. We are out of here, NOW!" Gabriel shouted back, and they faded.  
  
***  
  
"I have the book, master," the demon said triumphantly. "Everything went exactly as you predicted."  
  
"Good," Kreli said in satisfaction. "Now, leave me with it. I must study it to determine our next step."  
  
All the demons bowed quickly, and shimmered out. As soon as they were gone, Friend appeared. Kreli looked over and said, "Your illusion worked perfectly. Now, what about this book?"  
  
"The book was written by a madman controlled by Anubis himself," Friend explained. "The book has been magically shielded to be nonsense so only those most worthy will find the Scepter. It will take a few moments to unshield it, and then we can proceed."  
  
Friend looked down at the book, and he seemed to glow slightly. A few moments later, the book began to change, shifting and twisting until it was only a single sheet of paper. Friend seemed to grin as he handed the parchment over. Kreli looked at it, and said, "That's where the Scepter is? I never would have looked there. It says here how I have to gain access.well, well, it seems fortune is indeed smiling on me."  
  
Kreli looked up, but Friend was gone. He shrugged, and shouted, "My minions, return to me." As they appeared, Kreli said, "Gather all our forces, we are moving out now. And bring the captive. It turns out he has another use after all."  
  
***  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Paige shouted at Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel was silent, and merely looked at Paige as she continued to berate and chastise him. After a few moments, he said, "Are you finished yet?"  
  
"How dare you." Paige began, but Phoebe cut him off.  
  
"Son, we are rather unhappy with how it went. After all, we now are in a very bad position. We don't have the book, and we don't have Michael."  
  
"That's not exactly true," Gabriel stated, and pulled the book from his shirt.  
  
"What the.how did you." Paige stammered.  
  
"It's not the original. I couldn't chance them figuring it out. But everything that happens to the original will happen to this one." Gabriel explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had that?" Piper demanded.  
  
"I couldn't risk the enemy reading your mind and figuring it out. This situation is much more complicated than all of you know." Gabriel responded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cole wondered.  
  
"How did they fool us?" Gabriel countered.  
  
"They used an illusion of Michael to get the book," Piper responded in confusion.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, "No, that's just it. No simple illusion could fool me. I am probably the most powerful force for good next to God himself, and there is no evil force that could possibly stand against me. Or so I thought. But that illusion was perfect to the very last detail. I even detected Michael's life signature from it. Do you have any idea how much power and skill it would take to create and sustain something like that?"  
  
"You think there is someone immensely powerful against us," Cole guessed shrewdly.  
  
"I don't think, Father. I know," Gabriel stated firmly. "When you and I went down to the Underworld to search for Michael, I used all my powers to keep us hidden. We should have been absolutely invisible, undetectable. But someone almost discovered us. If I hadn't been on guard by habit, we'd have been discovered, and Michael would most probably be dead."  
  
"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Piper wondered.  
  
"No, I don't," Gabriel admitted, "Only that he is at least as powerful as me, and possibly stronger. Which means we have to play a new game, and keep our guards open. Our best bet is to wait for them to start translating the book, and then get to the place first."  
  
"Gabriel, LOOK!" Leo shouted. The group turned to see the book shifting and twisting. It glowed for a moment, and then it became a single sheet of paper. Gabriel hurriedly grabbed it and perused it.  
  
His face paled, and he said, "We have to get there, NOW!"  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Paige demanded.  
  
"The way has been sealed. To open, Anubis must be presented by the blood of an innocent, and a servant of Good." Gabriel quoted.  
  
"Michael." Paige breathed. Before she could say anything else, the room faded away.  
  
***  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Paige said sharply when she could see again.  
  
Gabriel smiled as they ran through the door, "That's just blind luck. Bottom line, we need a nexus of power, a specific set of coordinates. They just happened to be in."  
  
"Hello, welcome to K-mart," a service clerk interrupted, "please ask if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you, we'll do that," Cole mentioned as they hurried past. Gabriel led them through the store until they got to electronics. They saw no customers or cashiers, and upon closer examination, found several piles of ash.  
  
"Demons." Piper muttered. The group turned as they heard chanting. They ran around until they got to the door leading into the back section. When they opened it, they found themselves confronted by several demons.  
  
A demon they hadn't seen before said, "Accept this offering, Anubis, and open the door." He spun and drove a blade into Michael's gut.  
  
"Michael," Paige screamed.  
  
The lead demon turned and frowned, "HOLD THEM!" He shouted. He turned, and the group saw a shimmering blue portal appear in front of him.  
  
"Father, follow me. We have to stop him from getting the scepter!" Gabriel shouted. He and Cole jumped past the demons and dove through the portal after them.  
  
Piper immediately gestured, and a demon exploded. The demons tried to put up a fight, but it was over in moments. Meanwhile, Paige and Leo were bent over trying to heal Michael. After a few heart-wrenching moments, the wound began to seal, and Michael took a gasping breath.  
  
Paige pulled him into a deep hug and whispered "I love you," over and over as Michael looked at her in confusion.  
  
"We have to go after them!" Phoebe shouted, but was restrained.  
  
"Phoebe, think! Those two can handle themselves, and if they can't, we have to be ready if he comes out again." Piper soothed.  
  
Phoebe stopped struggling, and said, "Think they'll be alright?" as she looked at the spot where the portal still shimmered.  
  
"I don't know, but we can hope," Piper responded honestly.  
  
***  
  
When Cole and Gabriel could see again, they found themselves in a vast treasure chamber. It shot upwards close to fifty feet, and the walls to either side could barely be seen. Priceless gems and gold rested everywhere Cole and Gabriel looked.  
  
"What is this?" Cole wondered.  
  
"It must be all the treasure the Order of Anubis accumulated over their existence. Come on, we need to." Gabriel began, but trailed off as he found himself drawn to a particular item. It seemed to be a pharoah's headdress, and was covered in gold and gems. In the apex of the hat was a ruby that seemed to pulse invitingly to Gabriel."  
  
"Son?" Cole said as he shook him slightly.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, and said, "Sorry, we need to hurry before he gets to the Scepter."  
  
"Too late," a booming voice said. Cole and Gabriel turned to see the demon emerge from a chamber at the end of this one holding a three foot gold scepter with several gems scattered through it firmly in his hands. "Now I have achieved my destiny. Soon, the entire world will bow before Kreli!" Kreli shouted.  
  
"I don't think so," Gabriel stated. He gestured, and a bolt of power shot from his hand and slammed into Kreli. Kreli stumbled back a few feet, and then grinned.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Kreli said strangely, and thrust the scepter forward. Gabriel had enough time to throw up a basic shield before a blast of raw energy slammed into him. He was thrown back, and hit the wall with enough force create an indention. As he collapsed to the ground, rubble fell on top of him, and he was buried.  
  
Cole turned and began to shift into his Azarian form, but Kreli was faster. The Scepter was swung towards him, and Cole felt an immense pressure crushing him from all sides. In a few moments, he'd be squished. Cole desperately pulled in power, and managed to stop the pressure.  
  
"So, you've got some power, eh?" Kreli said condescendingly. "No matter." Kreli made a sweeping motion with the Scepter, and a wave of cutting energy shot out towards Cole. Cole flew above it, but just as the wave passed under him, lightning shot up from it and slammed into him. Cole was thrown against the roof, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"See," Kreli said gleefully, "Not even the most powerful forces of good can stand against me. This world is MINE!" Suddenly, a blast of white energy coursed over Kreli. He was pushed back a few steps, and he whirled towards Gabriel.  
  
A winged figure stood before him. He stood six feet tall, with wings fully outstretched, and wore a shimmering white breastplate. Sheer presence and power emanated from him, and Kreli fought the urge to bow.  
  
Gabriel's face had a look of grim determination as he said softly, "The gloves are off. Let's try this little dance again."  
  
Power erupted from all sides as Gabriel called upon the powers of his Azarian heritage, and they answered. Cracks appeared along the walls, and the treasure was scattered from the sheer force of his presence. A sword appeared in his hands, and Gabriel said, "Let's see what you've got."  
  
With a thought, Kreli turned the scepter into a sword, and grew black leathery wings. "So be it.this could be fun," Kreli stated happily.  
  
The two shot forward, and slammed into each other. They traded blows so fast the sword rings sounded like a constant sound. Neither gave or gained ground for several minutes, but finally Gabriel was driven back. They broke apart, and Gabriel fought the exhaustion he felt. He had never faced anyone who had this much power. Looking at Kreli, who didn't even look tired, Gabriel wondered if the Scepter really was too powerful to handle.  
  
As he studied the life lines within Kreli, Gabriel's eyes widened. THERE, there was a weakness.  
  
"You done yet?" Kreli said in an arrogant tone.  
  
"Not even close. BLOCK THIS!" Gabriel shouted. He pulled in every ounce of power he had, and threw it at Kreli in a beam of power. Kreli held out the sword, which changed back into a scepter, and a shield appeared in front of him. The beam hit it, and Kreli's face took on a look of concentration. Gabriel pulled in every scrap of power he had, and the shield slowly began to buckle under the pressure of the beam.  
  
Kreli's frowned, and said, "I don't think so." The shield suddenly doubled in power, and the beam was repulsed. Gabriel fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion.  
  
Kreli approached him slowly, until he was standing over Gabriel's kneeling form. "I win," Kreli stated. Without warning, his face took on a pained look. He gave a cry of pain, and clutched his chest. A look of utter shock came over his face as flames came over him, and he was vanquished.  
  
Gabriel sat there for several moments, catching his breath. Finally, he slowly approached his father, and used his powers to heal him. Cole sat up, and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Gabriel sighed, and said, "He vanquished himself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole wondered.  
  
"The Scepter was immensely strong, stronger than me in fact," Gabriel explained, "but he was not. His body couldn't handle the stress of holding and directing that much power. He gave himself a heart attack from the strain. That's the weakness of that Scepter. It gives great power, but you can't hold onto it for long before it kills you."  
  
"What are we going to do with it anyway?" Cole murmured.  
  
"Leave it where it is. If we touch it, it infects us with its power. I'll seal the portal behind us, and with any luck, it'll remain here forever," Gabriel mentioned. He shifted back into his child-like form, and slowly walked forward with Cole. "Come on, Father, let's go home."  
  
***  
  
Angel walked through K-mart. Despite it being rather full, no one saw him as he walked past the electronics department and into the back. He paused at the entrance to the portal. He stared at it for several moments, and the portal appeared. As Angel stepped through, he had to grin. That fool Kreli may have been an idiot, but he had his uses. Angel could never have opened the portal without drawing the attention of Gabriel, which he couldn't afford just yet. Going through agents was tedious, but it had its uses.  
  
Angel ignored the Scepter that lay so temptingly in the middle of the floor. He walked past it without hesitation and approached the pharoah's headdress. He placed his hand at the apex. There was a brief glow, and then a soft clicking sound as the ruby in the center was released and fell into Angel's hands. He grinned, and said softly, "One down." And then vanished.  
  
THE END 


End file.
